villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marique
Marique is the secondary antagonist of the 2011 3D film Conan the Barbarian. She was portrayed by Rose McGowan, who also played a young Cora in Once Upon a Time, and Courtney Shayne in Jawbreaker. Biography In the beginning of the movie, her father Khalar Zym attack Conan's village and is reuniting the pieces of the Mask of Acheron in order to revive his dead wife and conquer Hyborea. After locating Corin's piece and murdering the entire village, Zym leaves. Conan is the only survivor, and swears revenge. After that, Zym and Marique attack a monastery where they believe the pure blood is. Sensing something is wrong, Fassir, an elderly monk who teaches the monastery's students, tells one of them, Tamara, to run away and return to her birthplace. Tamara's carriage is chased by Zym's men. Conan hears the commotion and, recognizing Zym's men, attacks and kills them, saving Tamara. Conan also captures one of Zym's men, Remo, and catapults him to Zym's nearby camp after forcing him to reveal Tamara's importance as the pure blood. Zym and Marique confront Conan, who is pretending to be interested in exchanging Tamara for gold, and he attacks Zym, but Marique saves her father by invoking soldiers made of sand and then poisoning Conan with a poison-laced boomerang sword. Tamara rescues him and they return to Artus' boat, stationed nearby, where Artus helps Conan recover. The boat is attacked by Zym's men, and, although they kill several of Conan's men, they are defeated. Conan orders Artus to return to Messantia with Tamara and departs to confront Zym in his kingdom. Artus tells Tamara that Conan left a map behind and she follows him, meeting with him in a cave, where they make love. The next day, as she's returning to the boat to join Artus so they can sail away, she's captured by Zym's men. Conan finds out about Tamara's capture and departs to Argalon, where he asks Ela-Shan to help him break into Zym's castle unnoticed, while Zym prepares to drain Tamara of her blood to unleash the mask's energies. After confronting several monsters that guard the dungeons, Conan infiltrates Zym's followers and watches as Zym puts on the mask, having removed some of Tamara's blood. He confronts Zym, and the cave where they're in begins to crumble in the ensuing battle, killing Zym's followers. Conan is able to release Tamara, and she escapes as he fights Zym. The castle starts to fall, as Marique attacks Tamara. Conan hears Tamara's scream and attacks Marique, cutting her hand off and Tamara kicks her into a pit, where she gets impaled by a large spike below. Gallery Marique child.png|Marique as a child searching for the last shard of the Mask of Acheron. Marique Conan sword.png|Marique taking Conan's father's sword. Marique warcry.png|Marique attacking the Shaipur Monastery. Marique interrogating.png|Marique interrogating the Shaipur priestesses for the pure blood. Marique kneeling.png|Marique kneeling before her father. Marique message.png|Marique reading Conan's message about the pure blood. Marique spell-casting.png|Marique casting a spell invoking sand soldiers to kill Conan. Marique poison.png|Marique poisoning a boomerang sword. Marique boomerang.png|Marique throwing the poisoned boomerang at Conan. Marique grinning.png|Marique walking to her father's side grinning. Marique captures.png|Marique captures Tamara in the forest. Marique tasting.png|Marique tasting Tamara's blood confirming she is the pure blood. Marique conversing.png|Marique wearing her mother's wedding dress. Marique sword.png|Marique holding Corin's sword while talking to Tamara. Marique searching.png|Marique in the depths of Skull Cave. Marique battling.png|Marique fighting Tamara with her finger claws. Marique claws.png|Marique trying to stab Tamara with her claws. Marique sniffing.png|Marique sniffing for Tamara's location. Marique attacking.png|Marique trying to attack Tamara. Marique injured.png|Conan chops Marique's clawed arm off injuring her. Marique death.png|Marique lands on a spike killing her. Marique corpse.png|Marique's corpse bleeding out. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Conan the Barbarian Villains Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Cult Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Summoners Category:Psychics Category:Arrogant Category:Heretics Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Elementals